The purposes of the present proposal are threefold: (1) the study seeks to complete the SAODAP Cooperative Clinical Study of 1-alpha- acetylmethadol (LAAM) and Methadone (IND 10-092) in which the efficacy and safety of LAAM were assessed over weekends; (2) the study also desires to determine the long-term safety of LAAM as a maintenance drug in the treatment of narcotic addiction; and (3) the study wants to evaluate the safety of LAAM in women of non-childbearing potential. These two latter purposes are proposed extentions and modifications of the SAODAP Cooperative Clinical Study of LAAM and Methadone.